Change Of Soul
by Naki-Kun
Summary: Shadi finds a psychic to help him search for Marik. ShadixOC. Later on Marik undergoes a tragic accident! Character Death! Please RR! It's Yaoi and Yuri in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Naoko:I do not own Yu-Gi.Oh! Nor do I own anything else!So sad!  
  
Akira:Naoko is happy to say this story was an original of hers!  
  
Lin:Hurry up with the story!  
  
Kairi:This is a little something for you to keep up:  
  
Title:Change Of Soul  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Warning:None yet!  
  
Naoko:Please R+R!  
  
Remski:This is so boring! Start the story already!  
  
Naoko:I'm going, you twerp!My story's confusing at first but then you'll understand it!!  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
Change Of Soul  
By Naoko Rakeroshi  
  
A man crept from behind the shadows. "I am Shadi, Gaurdian of the Pharoah's tomb." He waited for the woman under the hood to respond, though sensing a bit of gloom in the woman's soul.  
  
"Welcome Shadi."She said "I am Naoko, of the Kon Clan."She took off her hood and rested her eyes upon Shadi's, her long raven hair swaying as though it had a mind of it's own.  
  
Shadi looked straight at her eyes, and saw unconcerness in the woman's face, but it went as soon as it came. Surely, this woman did not care of what he had to say.  
  
"Great Naoko, please test your heart and soul on the Millennium Scale."He bend down and bowed to Naoko. Shadi thought that his job was done and that the woman would be sent to the Shadow Realm.  
  
He underestimated her.  
  
"Tell me Shadi, who is making you do this? I know for sure that my heart i heavier than the Sacred Golden Feather, and I'll be send to the darkest of all places." She said , almost reading his mind. Shadi's eyes widened, he would not have expected her to read his mind, clearly this woman was far stronger than she looked.  
  
'And maybe even stronger than ...no',thought Shadi, shaking his head to clear his mind. 'No one is stronger than the Almighty Pharoah...unless...'.He snapped out of his train of thought when Naoko spoke.  
  
"Now Shadi, don't go around thinking that the Pharoah is Almighty."She said calmy, a glint of mischeviousness in her eyes.  
  
He became nervous, he wanted to, no scratch that, he needed to get away from her or anything sorrounding this room. Her soul was growing stronger as she kept feeding on his fears.  
  
Naoko cocked an eyebrow, mock confuse on her pale face. Shadi knew he was scared as Hell, this woman had great power over him, and could pulverize him in a matter of seconds. Then...  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Yay!!!!!MY fist cliffy!!*sniff*I'm sooooooo proud!!!  
  
Lin:you are so sensitive  
  
Akira:-_-U Well at least she has high self-esteem 


	2. Chapter 2

Naoko:Once again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Thank God!  
  
Lin:You know the rest!  
  
Kairi:Please R+R!  
  
Akira:And review my stories too! I am known as blackfire *101* but I hate yaoi! Don't hate me!!  
  
Remski:Let the story start!  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
The Meeting Pt.2  
Chapter 2  
  
"What are you seeking?" She asked, standing up, her legs ached much.  
  
"Er, um, I need you to er, find me a person, your Majesty." Shadi looked down, ashamed of his nervousness.  
  
He bit his lower lip hard, drawing blood.But the oozing warmth of the blood could not soothe him this time. The woman said nothind, Shai turned to leave but was suprised to hear the excitment of her voice.  
  
"Ah, this would help me.Tell me Shadi, who is this person you seek for?!?" She spoke, then grinned from ear to ear.  
  
Shadi sweatdropped, "Uh, his name is Marik Ishtar. Woman, how old are you?" Curiosity creeping out of his mouth.  
  
She smiled. "I am immortal, and that's all you need to know." She walked up to Shadi and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Shadi blushed, nobody had ever kissed him. "Leave, now. You may come back for the next three days, then I'll tell you. But for now, sen no Miko*." He blinked, Shadi did not understand what she had said.  
  
He was going to ask her but in a second, she disappeared.  
  
'Wierd,'thought Shadi, ' Wonderful, but wierd.'and he turned to leave, the room dark, as a pair of vivid green eyes watched him leave.  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
Sen No Miko-In my imagination, that means 'be careful'.  
  
That was short but the next few chapters are going to be extremely long, but...I'll need at least 5 or 6 reviews. Please R+R!  
  
All:Ja Ne!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Naoko:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Oh dear!  
  
Title: Change Of Soul  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Warning: Character Death!  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
Chapter 3(10:00 AM)  
  
"Marik, come back here!" Isis yelled through the hankerchief, but it sounded more like, "Mmmm, cmmm bmm hmmmm!" She struggled to untie her hands but couldn't reach, she was tied to the post of the bed in her room. Just last week Bakura brought a bag of sugar coated cookies for Marik just to piss her off.  
  
He knew that Marik was sugar high and wanted to make her life miserable, and that Marik could destroy many things with just one cookie. Crashes were heard from downstairs , followed by Marik's screaming and shrill joyness(is that a word? ;P).  
  
'I gotta get outta here!' She told herself silently, the thought of being alone with Marik gave her the heebie-jeebies.Marik ran up the stairs, then down again...He did this for about ten times before going to the livivg room and jumping on the sofa for what seemed about a million times.  
  
Then everything became quiet.  
  
"Finally!", after all the struggling, she managed to free herself. She ran downstairs, and what she saw shocked her.  
  
The room was a total mess.The sofa was ripped apart, shreds of it on the floor. The coffee table was broken, pieces of shattered glass all around the floor. The wide-screen T.v had a chair stuck in it. There was soda all over the carpet, and the lamp was destroyed to bits. Ishizu turned to the kitchen where a sizzling noise was heard.  
  
She walked past the door and looked at the stove, there were two small gold fishes being turned to crisp. She gasped. "My goldfish!" She looked around the kitchen, and saw smoke coming from the oven. Ishizu opened the oven door and took out the lasagna she was going to make for dinner. In a basket where the magazines laid was fire. 'Marik must've burned them!'She thought.  
  
There were vegetables on the trash along with a bag of corn chips. The refrigiator was boken, the door was ripped out of its hinges and milk spilled all over the floor. The windows were shattered and the toaster was making cracking noises.  
  
She didn't even want to check upstairs to the other rooms.  
  
Ishizu's eyes watered. 'My beautiful house is completely ruined!' Marik was nowhere to be seen so he must've gone out to rampage the streets, laughing insanely and exploding cars. Ishizu ran out the back door in search of her crazy brother.  
  
'I swear to Ra' she thoght angrily. 'that even if something happens to Marik, I will never forgive him.Ever'  
  
&%&%&%&%&(Should I stop?...Na!!! =)...)  
  
Ishizu scurried down the street for about two blocks before she saw screaming people of all ages, men , women, and small children running the opposet direction. Ishizu kept walking. She heard the sound of cars crashing into one another and also into innosent bystanders.  
  
In front of Ishizu was a candy store. It seemed to have been raided. Children were running out of the store like crazy. She ran in the store and saw candy everywhere. There was a little girl trapped under all the jawbreakers.  
  
The owner was moaning in pain trying to get all the mass amout of gum out of his hair , and the store clerk was helping him in taking out the gum but couldn't help that much because his legs were tied up with Nerd's Rope and often fell. The shelfs of candy were thrown to the floor.  
  
When Ishizy stepped farther into the store, she wobbled and fell on her arse. 'That hurt!' thought Ishizu as she looked down and saw a buch of round lollipops. She looked at the display window, a bubblegum machine sticking out of it.  
  
She got up and said 'gomenasai' to the owner and ran out the door. As she passed people down the street, she bowed down, showing she was sorry for what her brother had done.  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
Naoko:Finally!!!It's done, another chapter finished.  
  
Akira:Now what?  
  
Naoko:...Let's watch porn!!!!!!!  
  
All: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5  
  
Ishizu was scared shitless when she heard a honking noise followed by a loud crash. She turned to look and saw a car at the street corner splattered in blood.Next to the car was a body. Ishizu gasped.  
  
It looked like a very young person, about 15 or 16, the hair hard to notice because of all the blood, but she could see albeit of blond streaks  
  
The skin was very tanned.  
  
It looked like a woman but as Ishizu got closer, wierd scriptures were seen on the back of the person's...well, back.(What'd you expect?)  
  
'Marik!'Thought Ishizu francily.  
  
'Why didn't the Millenniun Tauk warn me of this!' She turned Marik around so that he faced her.  
  
Blood was spilling out of his mouth, half of his face had been ripped off, and his left eye was gauged out.  
  
His hair was sticky mess 'cause of the blood and he looked wickitty- wack(just kidding)His skull had cracked open. His clothes were ripped and his arm was severly damaged. Ishzu saw a bone sticking out of the ripped flesh.  
  
She hugged Marik close to her as she sobbed on his limp shoulder.  
  
Marik was dead.  
  
Her brother whom she loved very much was killed by that damned car...  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&*Marik's POV*&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Darkness  
  
Darkness all around me, it is all I feel. I felt empty, like my insides had been taken out and all my blood had dried out. I felt my hands become numb, actually, I didn't feel it at all.I laid on my back, I felt. A very cold floor or whatever you may want to call it. I opened my eyes, or at least tried, but was only able to open one.  
  
My face felt cold and wierd, as if it had been torn apart. I couldn't move and my legs betraited me by just layind there motionless.I looked in front of me but could only see darkness and emptyness sorrounding me.  
  
'What's going on?' I kept thinking as my breath shortened.  
  
I tried lifting my arms but they gave away.  
  
I heard crying, very lound crying,and I would have covered my ears had it not been for the fact that I was lying here-alone-in a cold place-alone- unable to move my hands-and did I mention I was alone. I heard droplets falling on the floor around me. I immediately recognized the crying to be Ishizu.  
  
I can't believe it, my sister, my own flesh and blood, crying... Ishtars do NOT cry, ever.  
  
Ok maybe sometimes but still...  
  
But I don't understand why she was crying, where is she?  
  
I felt my gasping breaths, and I was so dizzy, I guess I'll figure out later...  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%*Naoko & Shadi*&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Shadi entered the room which he had meet Naoko three days ago. It was litted dimly and he could see the furniture, though looking expensive, was completely black.  
  
Naoko was sitting in the center of the room, crying endlessly. Shadi was confused by this, he walked up to Naoko. She opened one eye and sniffed.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, forgetting why he was here in the first place. She looked at him and a wave of emotions erupted from her.  
  
"Shadi, it was horrible! He's dead, I can't believe it! Oh Ra, why!?! She clutched his robe, sobbing on his shoulder. Shadi tried to comfort her by patting her on the back. This seemed to work, for her tears slowed.  
  
"Who's dead?" Shadi asked. "Marik!!!!!!"  
  
TBC...  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
Naoko:oh wow!!!!!I'm doing sooo good!!!! Please review me!!!  
  
Lin:Yes please!!!!  
  
Kairi:We hope you review us!!!! Akira:YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All:O_OU  
  
Akira:XD sorry. 


End file.
